


Water on Graves

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [13]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emerald Graves, F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first time he sees her cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water on Graves

It is the first time he sees her cry.

Keela drops to her knees and dives fingers into the lush carpet of the Emerald Graves. The trees are soaked in the blood of the fallen, rooted in the bones of the People. Memories fill the Fade here and leak onto the surface of the Veil. In the still, he can hear the endless roar of so many lives cut down in zealous retribution. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says as she returns to standing, but the wonderment of her voice is marred by a sorrow felt with every brush of the breeze. It blows through them both and he watches her eyes close, palms lifting at her sides like sails to catch the wind.

She is beautiful as tears slip free to roll down her cheeks. Keela does nothing to hide them, unashamed and unafraid like she is in all other things, and he does not think it a weakness at all. It is a legacy of strength that has brought her here. That she might stand among the dead and defy this massacre with her every breath is a testament to the elves of the Dales. 

He steps closer, hands bracing against the vines across her bones, and wipes the saline from her skin. Eyes open, suns breaking through the clouds, and he is warmed by that blazing spirit within. “They deserved more,” she whispers with deep with conviction. 

Keela sighs and leans into his embrace. He can feel the remainder of her tears anoint his cheek and shares in her disquiet with silent shame and retribution stirring in his breast. They deserved more, _she_  deserves more. He will never allow it to happen again. His legacy will not see her buried beneath another tragedy too. “I wonder what it was like, before,” she says.

“Our people built a life here. It must have been something to see,” he says.

She pulls away, humor returning in the quirk of her lips. “Our people?”

He smiles before resting his forehead against hers. “You change everything.”


End file.
